The Wild Coyote
by Cristinethegoodwitch
Summary: It’s been a year since Born Under a Bad Sign. Jo moved on and continued to hunt, not quite dealing with what had happened. She’d forgiven Sam but not Dean. What happens when she runs into him at a bar a year later? A DeanJo story.


**Title: **The Wild Coyote

**Author: **Neuroticris

**Fandom/Pairing: **Supernatural – Dean/Jo

**Rating: **Adult – very naughty language and even dirtier sex.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Supernatural_ or any of its characters.

**Summary: **It's been a year since _Born Under a Bad Sign_. Jo moved on and continued to hunt, not quite dealing with what had happened. She'd forgiven Sam but not Dean. What happens when she runs into him at a bar a year later?

It was a random motel in a no name town. She'd been in many like this before. A small square room with two twin beds and a bathroom. Not that she ever had any company, except for the occasional hook up here and there.

She'd been on the road for over a year now, all alone. She figured it would be for the best. That hunting alone would mean that she wouldn't have to worry about anyone but herself, and that it would keep her mind focused. She just didn't count on the loneliness that seemed to seep into her bones the longer she was on the road.

Maybe it wasn't ghosts or demons that killed hunters. Maybe it was that deep desperation to seek out something alive, something thriving and human that got them killed. No wonder hunters drank so much. It kept them from shooting themselves in the head.

When she first started out, she would play games with herself. She would listen to talk radio and talk back. She'd laugh out loud in the car knowing that no one else could hear her. She knew that if anyone ever saw her they'd probably think that she was insane. Perhaps she was. She couldn't tell anymore. Between the research and the violence, she had a hard time telling apart what was real and what wasn't. Maybe it was just the hazards of the job. Maybe you had to be a little insane to be a hunter. After all, who in their right mind would go out chasing demons and ghosts knowing that you might not make it out alive?

Jo turned off the television and threw the remote at the adjoining bed. She was bored out of her wits. She'd just finished hunting a stubborn poltergeist and had way too much adrenaline running through her veins to sit alone in a room doing nothing but watching infomercials and re-runs of 90210. She needed to go somewhere. Somewhere loud and busy, where people were alive and happy and possibly drunk.

She slipped on her jacket and grabbed her keys off the table. She knew that even small towns had bars and she was determined to find it.

She jogged to her beat up old Honda and jammed the keys into the ignition. It was dark and wet which didn't make for a good combination especially if you didn't know where you were going. Jo drove down the road looking for any signs of gathered cars. After a few minutes she saw a parking lot full of cars and bright lights flashing from the neon signs of the bar.

i_The Wild Coyote_/i

Cheesy name but it would do.

She parked her car at the nearest spot she could find before once again braving the rain. She pulled her jacket over her head and ran to the bar as quickly as she could, soaking the hem of her jeans in the process.

As soon as she pushed open the door, the scent of cigarettes and stale beer assaulted her nose. She smiled. The scent reminded her of home. After all, a girl didn't grow up in a bar and not get used to the familiar smells of nicotine and liquor.

She could feel eyes on her as she made her way to the counter. She knew that she probably looked half crazed and angry. After all, no self-respecting girl would walk into a bar alone. But Jo was no ordinary girl. She walked with an air of confidence that only someone who'd learned to rely on herself could do.

As she sat down, she heard her phone ring and fished it out of her back pocket. Glancing at the Caller ID, she hit i_end_/i letting the call bounce to her voice mail.

It was her mother again. Jo hadn't realized that it had already been a week since her last call. Her last conversation with her mother hadn't gone so well. Ellen had been guilting her into coming back home and it had almost worked, but then Ellen had to go and bring up Philadelphia causing Jo to go on the defensive. It was a good thing that Jo never mentioned the incident in Duluth. If she had, she knew that her mother would only use it as ammunition. The conversation ended soon after that with Ellen threatening to send hunters after her.

Jo knew that she was being stubborn, in fact, her mother had said so much, but no matter how much Jo explained it to her, Ellen just couldn't understand what it was that drove her daughter to hunt. She knew that her mother thought that she was just being stupid. That the years of associating with hunters had managed to put romantic ideas in her head about being on the road and chasing after things that went bump in the night. Truthfully, that had contributed to her running away but after months on the road, living in dingy motels and working dead-end jobs, the romance quickly wore off. It was gradually replaced by a desire, a passion to save lives and be like her father. To make him proud.

Jo ordered a beer and rested her chin on her hands. She missed her mother and the Roadhouse, hell, she even missed Ash, but she would never admit that. Ellen would take it as a sign of weakness and use it as proof that she had been right all along, that Jo wasn't built to be a hunter. That she should go back to school and finish her degree.

Jo snorted. Like that would ever happen. She couldn't see herself being nurse and working in a hospital. Anyways, what kind of nurse carried around a knife collection? Besides she didn't see herself as the nurturing type. She only really got into nursing to help people, and isn't that what she was doing now?

She accepted her beer gratefully, tipping the bartender generously. If there was one thing she learned as a waitress, it was to always tip your server well. It ensured that your food or drink would always be spit-free.

The energy of the room was just the right kind of pick me up that Jo needed. It helped keep the shadows and solitude at bay, making her feel alive. She slipped off her jacket, tossing it over her lap.

Hunting had helped her tone her body, giving her a more mature figure. So it hadn't come as a surprise when she heard a man come up behind her.

"Hey beautiful, I'm new in town. Care to show me around?"

Jo rolled her eyes and took a pull of her beer to hide her laughter. Normally, she would turn around and kick the guy to the curb with a witty line of her own but she was feeling a little different tonight. Maybe it was the hunt. Maybe almost getting killed made a person want to live a little recklessly. Besides, a little flirting never hurt anyone.

"I don't know. I've never –" the words died on her lips as she turned around. There standing before her was none other than Dean Winchester.

"What the hell are you doing here?" They both exclaimed simultaneously. Jo scowled not realizing that Dean wore the same expression on his face.

"I'm having a beer," Jo quipped. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Same," Dean replied, snagging the stool next to Jo. Again, she rolled her eyes and pretended to ignore him as she nursed her beer. It figured she would end up running into him. She knew it had to happen sooner or later. She thought she'd be prepared for it when it did, but she was wrong. The sting of their last encounter was still fresh in her mind.

It made Jo mad that she still cared. What the hell was wrong with her? She should know better. It was Dean Winchester she was dealing with. He wasn't the kind of guy that stuck around.

She could feel his eyes on her causing a nervous tension to bubble up in her gut.

"Do you mind, Dean?" Jo snarled. "Some of us are trying to relax."

Dean snorted a laugh. "Relax? In a bar?"

Jo ignored his snide remark. "Where's Sam anyways?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"He's back at the motel looking at internet porn," he replied, grabbing Jo's beer and taking a generous pull.

"Hey! Get your own," she yanked her glass back and blocked it with her arms.

"What?" Dean said innocently. "Didn't your mother ever teach you to share?"

"Screw you," Jo growled, chugging the rest of her beer and slamming the glass down on the bar. She slipped off the stool and turned to put on her jacket.

"Jo!" She heard Dean call but ignored him and headed out the door.

Once outside, she realized that the rain hadn't stopped. As a matter of fact it was now worse, soaking her clothes as she made her way through the parking lot.

"Wait! Jo!"

Dean was still hot on her heels causing her to half jog to her car. She felt him grab hold of her arm pulling her back. Instinct instantly kicked in and she swung her fist in his direction, hitting him squarely on the jaw.

"Shit!" He exclaimed nursing his cheek and glaring at her. "Why the hell did you do that for? I only wanted to talk."

"Talk?" Jo asked incredulously. "Yeah right." She felt the months of anger and frustration building up. "If you wanted to talk then why the hell didn't you call?" She shouted, the rain soaking her hair and dripping off the planes of her face.

Jo hadn't meant to say it. Thought that she was too tough to care. But she did. She'd said it and now there was no taking it back.

Dean ran a hand through his wet hair; his eyes strayed away from hers. "I don't know," he replied so quietly that Jo wasn't sure that he'd even said it.

"You know what? It doesn't matter," she said dismissively. "I don't really care. Call, don't call, whatever." She shook her head and turned around. She didn't need this. She was tired. All she wanted to do was to get nice and drunk and feel good for a little bit. Didn't she deserve that?

She blew out a sigh and began to walk away.

"I tried okay!"

Jo paused and closed her eyes. Why did she always let Dean get to her? What was it about him that managed to get her in knots?

She turned around and crossed her arms across her chest, waiting for him to continue.

But he didn't. Instead, Dean shook his head and headed off towards his car.

This time, it was Jo that came after him.

"No! No way! You don't get to say something like that and walk away," she yelled trailing behind him, their footsteps making tracks in the mud.

He didn't stop though. He continued to weave between cars ignoring Jo as she fumed behind him.

"You're so good at running away," she taunted. "It's what you do best. It's why you're alone and why you'll always be alone. Nobody gets near Dean Winchester. He's got a wall a mile high."

Dean stopped in his tracks, suddenly turning around and storming up to Jo. She saw the deadly look in his eyes and knew that she had pushed him a little too far. Never one to back down, she stood her ground. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back hard. The ground was wet and slippery and she lost her footing, slamming hard against a car.

He straightened himself out until he towered over her, his face contorting with anger. She felt his puffs of breath against her face and braced herself for his tirade. He wasn't going to walk all over her again. Not this time. She might have been sympathetic in Duluth but not here. She'd been through too much to let him off so easily. She deserved an explanation. He owed her that much.

"Fuck you," he seethed, his body quivering.

"Admit it, Dean," she said, jutting her chin up. "You're not brave. You're afraid, just like the rest of us. You're just too chicken-shit to admit it."

She watched his eyes and she knew she'd gotten to him. She braced herself for his reaction, knowing how volatile and unpredictable he was. However, the reaction she was expecting never came. Instead, he pressed his lips against hers pushing her body back against the cold steel of the car.

The kiss was violent and angry. It was aggressive and oh so wrong, but it didn't seem to matter to Jo. All she knew was that she needed this. It was twisted and fucked up but it felt too good to stop. She needed to feel wanted and desired. To know that she was still fucking alive instead of the walking dead. That she still existed and mattered and that beneath her fucking chest was still a beating heart.

The kiss was all teeth and tongue. Jo pushed him back against the car behind him, never breaking the contact of their lips. She bit his lip and clawed at his shirt. She could taste the rain and the metallic flavour of blood. She felt him pulling at her jacket then her shirt and a second later she felt the wind hit her bare skin.

His lips trailed along her jaw before he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"Fuck!" She hissed when she felt his warm breath move lower along her collarbone and down to her bra-covered breast.

"I will," Dean mumbled and Jo tipped her head back and laughed. Even in the middle of sex, Dean was still a smart-ass.

His kisses stoked a white, hot burn deep in her gut and Jo felt like she was going to crawl out of her skin. Her hands moved down his body and grabbed the hem of his shirt. With a sudden pull, she ripped his shirt open, ignoring the buttons that popped off. Now it was her turn to feed her hunger. She wanted to taste his skin, to lap the rain off his chest and feel him throb in her hand. She wanted him on her and in her. She wanted the release that only a good round of fucking could bring. Then maybe she could feel alive.

"Jo," he moaned her name as she fumbled with his belt. "Wait, hang on." He grabbed her hand to stop her.

"What?" She asked, confused and a little irritated at being interrupted. He fished out a set of keys from his pocket and unlocked the car behind him. He opened the back door, pulling Jo along with him. As soon as the door was shut behind her, he pushed her up against it crushing his lips against her as he kneaded her breast.

Jo pushed a hand against the ceiling, tipping her head back in pleasure. The two of them didn't waste any time because not even a minute later, she was straddled over him as she guided his erection to her. She kissed him hard and bit his lip as she sank down over him, driving him deep. She raised herself up before sinking back down, each thrust more violent and urgent than what came before.

Never in a million years did she think that she would be doing what she was doing with Dean in the back of his Impala.

"Fuck, Jo," Dean gritted his teeth and dug his fingers into her hips as Jo continued to grind into him. The two of them moved against each other with such force that the vinyl seat squeaked beneath their bare skin.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt the coil within her winding, squeezing, ready for release. She moved a hand to his head, her fingers pressing down on his forehead, tipping his face to hers.

"Open your eyes, Dean. Open your eyes and fucking look at me," she commanded. She didn't know what made her say it but she did. She needed to see him. She wanted to see him come apart in her arms. She wanted him to remember. She wanted the sight of her flushed face and naked body imprinted in his brain.

Dean opened his eyes and stared straight at Jo and when they came, it was so intense that she could feel the vibrations right down to her toes.

She caught her breath and collapsed on the seat next to Dean, running a hand through her knotted hair.

"Damn," she whispered.

"Yeah, you're telling me," Dean panted.

Jo didn't know what say. She hadn't expected to have sex in the back of a car, let alone doing it with Dean.

As the sweat cooled on her skin, she realized that for the first time in a long time she felt her heart beating hard beneath her chest and it scared the shit out of her.

It wasn't right. She didn't need this and she was sure as hell he didn't either. Neither one of them wanted complication. And she knew what she was feeling would only serve as that. Needing a distraction, she began to put on her discarded clothing, avoiding eye contact with Dean.

When she was half-dressed, she pushed the door open and stepped out into the cold, wet night.

"So, uh…thanks," she said awkwardly searching the ground for her shirt and jacket before pulling it on.

"Yeah, you're…uh…welcome," Dean replied equally uncomfortable. "Do you want…a ride back to where you're staying?"

Jo smirked. "Nah, I got my car."

"Okay," Dean nodded, stepping out of the back seat and opening the driver's side door. Jo stood there and watched his eyes darken as his gaze devoured her. "I'll call you," he said.

Jo almost laughed out loud. They were back to where they started.

As she walked away, she raised a hand and yelled, "Sure you will, Dean. Sure you will."


End file.
